


Let's Talk About Sex

by WanderingShiren



Series: WIPs [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caring Dom, Deepthroating, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Peridot has a big dick, SOMFT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: What if Lapis' interrogation had been based entirely on sex.Fluffy smut story involving Peridot interrogating Lapis in the softest most caring way possible and the two going from there.





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you guys enjoy the smut that turned into fluff. I will admit though that most of my story ideas start off as smut then I end up feeling bad and just make them fluff. So do with that info what you will.
> 
> You may be asking: why'd you finalize this story first instead of the Heat AU that won your NSFW WIP Voting thing? The answer to that is that I've been working on that fic and this one on and off. This one just has a lot less words in it. I've written almost 8k on the heat fic as of right now, and I still haven't gotten to the point where Lapis' heat is truly in full swing, so expect quite a bit of words coming out of that one. Either way, that's your answer for now. I wouldn't be surprised if I finish another WIP before I finish that one.

Lapis sits in what can only be described as a cell. 

She wasn't as welcome back on Homeworld as she thought she'd be. She was taken in by a Yellow Diamond ship, before being brought to court. Then, it was ruled that she must be interrogated before she could return to service.

So, here she is, waiting for an interrogator. She shivers at the thought of them sending an Agate or a Topaz, and hopes she doesn't get hurt too much.

The door opens, revealing a Jasper as Lapis’ hopes sink. The Jasper stands aside then and reveals a Peridot.

This Peridot isn't like the Peridots of her time though. She seems to walk on Metal legs and her fingers linger a few inches from her palms(?). The Peridot was a bit taller than Lapis like this mainly due to the other's hair, which stood up in every direction, forming a triangle.

The Peridot in question dismisses the Jasper outside the door, the latter leaves as Peridot shuts the door behind them again.

Some of Peridot's fingers begin to make the shape of a diamond, causing a screen to appear. Her finger taps quickly over the screen as she looks Lapis over, assessing her.

“Miss Lazuli, could you please turn around for me? I need to see the state of your gem,” Peridot explains.

Lapis figures she'll get out of this faster if she cooperates, so she stands and turns around, showing the Peridot her back.

“Thank you,” she says after a bit, “You can sit back down now if you like.” Lapis does so, returning to face this strange interrogator as the latter begins typing once again.

“Sorry about the wait,” the Peridot says after a while, “I had to run a standard diagnostic before we began.

“I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. It seems we have been matched together by the system, so I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions about the process, now's the time to ask them.”

“Okay,” Lapis nods to herself, “Why are  _ you _ my interrogator?”

“Things have changed since you were last here. Now, interrogations are done differently than before.”

“What are those things on your hands and feet?” Lapis seems cautious about them. They could become weapons or devices to be used against her.

“Oh, these?” Peridot motions to the scraps of metal attached to her. “These are my limb enhancers. They help me perform tasks required for my job here on Homeworld.”

Lapis doesn't like the sound of that. If she was an interrogator, that means she definitely uses that for her interrogations.

“Though, I don't really need them for this." Lapis is taken aback by that, "Mainly, they're for reporting and helping me reach places I couldn't otherwise. If it'll make you feel better, I can remove them.”

Lapis nods at that before continuing.

“All right, one more question: What did you mean when you said “matched by the system?””

“Oh, when you got here, you should've been ran through a screening. This finds if you have any dangerous materials or potential defects, but it also assesses you entirely. Then, using our system, we find a partner for you.”

“Partner?” Lapis tilts her head from that answer.

“Yes, in this case an interrogator.” Peridot begins to fiddle with hidden buttons on her “limb enhancers”, as they release from her one limb at a time.

The Peridot that steps out of them is much shorter than Lapis had anticipated. The Peridot stood at about her chest, smiling up at where Lapis sat.

“This will be easier if we move to the bed,” Peridot says, pointing to the other side of the room.

Lapis just shrugs, standing up and making her way over to the bed, then sitting down on top of it. Peridot pulls herself up beside her, pulling Lapis’ legs onto the bed so they're facing each other. Lapis blushes as Peridot stares at her.

“I'm going to begin the interrogation process now,” Peridot says casually, still not breaking eye contact with Lapis.

“All right, do your worst,” Lapis mumbles, trying not to show fear. Lapis closes her eyes as Peridot gets closer, she braces herself for a blow or a shock to come.

One of those does come, though it's not a shock in the literal sense, like Lapis thought. It was only a shock to her.

Peridot's lips met hers experimentally. It was a short peck, as the Peridot was just testing the waters.

Lapis looks up at the Peridot, confusion in her eyes.

“Wait, what's going on?” Lapis asks. This was nothing like how interrogations used to go down.

“What do you mean? This is standard procedure.”

“What? What are you going to do to me?” Lapis begins scooting back, trying to get some room to breathe. Peridot lets her be there.

“We stopped doing violence interrogations during Era 2. We found that using pleasure as a motivating factor, rather than the potential harm was much more effective.”

“Wait,” Lapis cuts her off, “That means you and I are going to…”

“Fornicate. Yes.” Peridot finishes for her, blush evident on her cheeks. Lapis isn't one to talk currently though as she's trying not to die from embarrassment herself.

“Oh,” Lapis says, biting her cheek.

“I can give you some time to think it over, if you like. We can still send you to a pain based interrogation if you prefer.” Peridot says from a safe distance away.

Lapis didn't want that. She didn't want to be interrogated at all, but she couldn't sell out Steven! The boy she owed her life to might be in trouble if she does.

She could roll with this. She had to.

“No,” she says after a bit, “No. I guess this is fine.”

“All right,” Peridot says trepidatiously. “Just let me know if you want to stop or become uncomfortable.”

Peridot is invading her proximity again. She tilts Lapis’ chin up to meet her lips in a kiss again. Lapis squeaks as Peridot pulls her closer, one hand gently caressing Lapis’ cheek, the other hand planted on Lapis’ lower back. She definitely wasn't mentally prepared for something like this, though she isn't exactly upset with the outcome. Lapis decides just to let herself get smothered with Peridot's attention and affections.

Peridot’s tongue prods at the entrance to Lapis’ mouth, begging for entrance. Lapis allows Peridot to enter her mouth, as tongues collide, running along each other, tangling themselves, and just getting used to each other's taste.

Peridot tasted like citrus. A distinct lemony flavor ran over Lapis’ tastebuds whenever their tongues met.

Lapis tastes like a juicy berry. Peridot felt as though she got all the juice that exploded into your mouth after you take a bite.

They part as a trail of spit falls between them. Peridot's hands find Lapis shoulders as she rubs her nails gently along Lapis’ back. Lapis enjoys Peridot's flavor on her tongue, and finds herself wanting more.

“Stick your tongue out for me,” Peridot asks.

Lapis obeys, sticking her tongue out as far as it could for the smaller gem. Peridot wraps her mouth around Lapis’ tongue, the former’s tongue twirling around the latter's as she begins to thrust her head towards the tongue's base in a fellatio-like move.

Lapis moans as Peridot lewdly kisses her. She'd never been kissed like this before.

Peridot pulls away, causing Lapis to whine. Lapis doesn't have time to lament however as no sooner did Peridot's mouth leave hers then Peridot begins trailing kisses down her neck. Peridot gets to Lapis’ collarbone and begins to nibble and suck, leaving marks as she goes along.

Lapis doesn't realize Peridot has undone her top until she looks down at the smaller gem, currently focused on leaving hickeys.

Hands find Lapis’ breasts as they begin to probe and squeeze.

"Wow, these are quite big!" Peridot pulls at a nipple, admiring the heft of each breast as she pulls and pushes them.

Lapis' breath catches in her throat as Peridot fondles her breasts. She lays back on the cell bed, letting Peridot knead and grope her boobs as much as she wants.

Peridot leans in once again, invading Lapis' personal space to peck her on the lips. Then, she leans down to Lapis' neck and bites down on it.

Lapis yelps as Peridot bites her but then it turns into a moan as Peridot licks over the bruised flesh.

"W-what w-was that f-for?" Lapis curses her inability to speak correctly.

"Just marking my territory," Peridot says simply, moving around to the other side of Lapis' neck and biting that too.

Peridot's hand wiggles its way past Lapis' waistband. Lapis gasps at the sudden contact with her pelvis and again when it slides down further and begins rubbing the entrance of her folds.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me, Lapis," Peridot's smirk is evident even in her voice.

It was true. Lapis didn't know how to respond to all of this. It felt good, but she was always on the back foot, always unprepared for what Peridot would do next.

She wraps her arms around Peridot's neck as Peridot begins to rub faster and faster, hoping Peridot would be able to ground her. Lapis breathing begins to quicken the faster Peridot goes.

Then, all of a sudden, she stops. Lapis whimpers as Peridot's hand withdraws. She watches as Peridot moves the drenched hand up to her face and licks off all the juice coating it.

"Don't worry, Lapis," Peridot says, standing from the bed. "We're not done yet. I just want to slip into something a bit more comfortable for you."

Peridot's hands find the straps of her suit pulling the stretchy piece of latex down, she reveals her body to Lapis.

Peridot had a flat chest with cute, puffy little dark green nipples. Her stomach was surprisingly toned for a gem that mostly used logic to do their job.

Then she got down to beneath her waistline. Lapis gasps. Standing right up was something Lapis had never seen before. It was odd shaped, and reminded her of a mushroom. The tip was a different color and juts out a bit from the rest of the length. It was thicker than her arm and about the length of a foot, maybe even longer. Heavy balls hung down beneath it, looking ready to burst.

Lapis gulps as Peridot kicks her suit under the bed. She approaches the bed, stepping over to straddle Lapis' hips.

"That's for you, by the way," Peridot motions down to her rod. "And I can't wait to use it on you. But we gotta get rid of this first."

_ Riiiiiiip _ . Peridot tears off Lapis' skirt in one swift motion. Lapis quivers as cold air hits her loins, but it's immediately replaced by Peridot's warm member brushing up against her snatch.

"I can penetrate you, but it will cost you some information. What planet did you arrive here from?"

Lapis bites her lip, not wanting to give up any information. She harumphs, looking away from Peridot.

But Peridot wasn't going to take no for an answer. Peridot's thick length rubs Lapis' labia up and down, causing the blue gem to begin mewling under her.

But Lapis couldn't break! This was important! This was for Steven!

The tip presses up against a particularly sensitive spot of Lapis' pussy. Her clit had been unhooded in all the excitement, and now Peridot was taking advantage of that.

The hard tip digs into it, massaging Lapis' clit. Peridot swirls it all around, causing Lapis to whimper. Peridot runs her length up and down being sure to put all the pressure on Lapis' clit as Lapis' hips buck in response.

"Ea-earth! I came from earth!" Lapis finally cries out, trying to hold back tears. She felt very disappointed in herself.

Lapis feels Peridot stop brushing up against her. Instead, her dick presses up against the entrance to Lapis' folds. Lapis bites her lip expecting Peridot to shove it all in at once.

Instead, Peridot only pushes the tip in at first. Lapis lets out a moan as Peridot takes care to gently push herself in.

"Good girl," Peridot coos at Lapis as she slowly moves her length into her. "Let's just get you adjusted here."

Peridot slowly pushes the entirety of her length in, hilting her dick inside Lapis. Lapis' breathing becomes short, staccato like breaths as she feels Peridot expand her walls.

It was so big. Peridot's member fills her well, hitting all the right places inside her. She feels the tip of Peridot's length gently pressing up against her womb.

"It'll be okay," Peridot says, breaking character. "Remember, if you want me to stop, just let me know. You don't have to speak right now, but if you want me to continue, wrap your arms around my neck."

Lapis' arms tremble a bit, but do find their way to Peridot's neck. She tries to breathe, in and out, in and out, to calm herself down a bit. Peridot moves in a bit to pepper her with light kisses and whisper calming words to her. Lapis really appreciates these gestures.

Peridot is rubbing circles on her back when Lapis finally starts to feel comfortable enough to be able to continue.

"I'm ready," Lapis says slowly, the pressure mounting in her gut, as she begins to feel horny once again.

"All right," Peridot pulls back a bit, returning to her position. "Just remember what I told you."

Peridot moves a small amount inside Lapis. Lapis has to bite back a moan as Peridot thrusts her dick back in, even if it was slow, because of Peridot hitting the entrance of her womb.

Peridot slowly began moving more and more inside Lapis, taking it nice and easy for her. Once she's moving her entire dick in and out of Lapis, she begins picking up the pace a bit.

A tender hand touches Lapis' cheek, causing her to focus her attention back on Peridot.

"Are you still okay?" Peridot asks, honest concern in her eyes.

Lapis was deeply thankful that she returned to Homeworld if only because she got to meet one of the kindest gems she's ever seen because of it.

Lapis smiles at Peridot, a fresh tear gently threatening to spill over one of her eyelids. Lapis leans into the touch.

"Yes," Lapis confirms, wrapping her hand around Peridot's, "I am."

Peridot returns Lapis' smile. She leans Lapis down so her back's flat against the bed. She begins moving once again.

Lapis doesn't contain her moans this time, as Peridot quickly returns to her speed and then even faster. Lapis moans are staccato as Peridot rubs against not only the entrance to her womb, but also begins hitting Lapis' g-spot. 

Lapis thought she couldn't possibly feel any better than right now until Peridot's hand reaches out, groping one of her breasts. Stubby fingers twirl sensually around her nipple, causing Lapis' moans to rise an octave.

Lapis bites down on her finger to keep herself from crying out. She begins grinding her hips against Peridot's length, trying to get more of the length inside her.

One last time, Peridot surprises her with how much pleasure she was able to provide. Peridot's free hand gently rubs up against Lapis' clitoris, causing Lapis to finally lose control. She cries out loudly, reverberating the sound into a deep, guttural moan, pressing Peridot's length fully inside her, who stops to let Lapis ride it out.

Lapis begins shooting fluids onto Peridot's pelvis and midsection, drenching the shorter gem with her love juice.

Lapis pants and gasps for air as she starts coming down.

Peridot leans down as Lapis tries to regain her breath, she nuzzles into her, planting tender kisses on her face or jawline. Lapis blushes deeply as she does.

Lapis feels Peridot remove herself from her, but she holds Peridot close.

"Wait," Lapis says, refusing to let her go and sitting up as she tries to retreat, "What about you?"

"Me?" Peridot asks, incredulous, "What about me?"

"Don't you want to finish too?" Lapis asks, reaching around Peridot to squeeze a ball. "I want to repay your kindness."

"Oh," Peridot scratches the back of her neck. "I guess we can, but I won't be cumming here. I don't want to get you pregnant."

Lapis didn't know what pregnant was, so she just let that be.

Peridot continues to dislodge her still erect penis from Lapis' folds, causing Lapis to moan as it's removed.

Peridot pushes Lapis back onto the sheet, adjusting herself to be over Lapis' face.

Lapis blushes as she comes face to face with Peridot's erect dick. She leans out to kiss the length, finding it warm and throbbing as she does so.

Peridot gets her cock into position above Lapis' face. Lapis happily opens her mouth, allowing Peridot all the access she could want.

Peridot tests the waters, just putting the tip in. Lapis sucks on the dark green tip like it's a lollipop, Peridot's precum and her fluids mixing with each other in her mouth, making a surprisingly good combination.

As soon as the novelty wore off, however, Lapis speaks.

"Jush do eet. Fuck mah faish." Lapis saw no point in holding back. She wasn't delicate, like a Pearl. She didn't need oxygen like humans. There was no point for Peridot not to be rough with her throat.

Peridot accepts this. Ramming the rest of her length down Lapis' throat, Peridot moans. She feels Lapis begin to cough and gag around her member, causing her throat to vibrate a bit and stimulate her dick.

Lapis does her best to make it engaging for Peridot, even with her inexperience. Lapis licks around Peridot's girth as Peridot continues to push her dick in and out of her throat.

Lapis' tongue begins to explore outside of her mouth. As Peridot's ball balls slap against her chin, she anticipates her thrusts, allowing her to lick Peridot's balls as she facefucks Lapis roughly.

Lapis coughs and gags the more and more Peridot thrusts, much to Peridot's delight. In no time at all, Peridot's orgasm builds.

Peridot attempts to remove herself from Lapis' throat, but finds Lapis' hands holding her still by her hips. Lapis happily slurps down string after sticky string of Peridot's cum, only stopping when her belly felt full, allowing Peridot to pull back finally.

Peridot's still orgasming dick shoots cum into Lapis' mouth as Peridot removes herself, a string of saliva connecting the two. Lapis swishes it around, enjoying the lemon-lime taste and the texture before adding it to the reserves in her stomach.

Peridot, in the meantime, was happy to shoot some cum onto Lapis' body. She didn't have much left, just enough for a cumshot.

Lapis feels hot spunk hit her chest as she swallows. Reopening her mouth, a string of cum lands on the tip of her tongue and drips down onto her chin. The final strand stretches from her left eye up to her hair.

Peridot plops down beside Lapis in bed, curling up next to her. Lapis begins cleaning the stray cum off herself when she's caught off guard by Peridot's lips.

Peridot and Lapis kiss gently, more of a happy kiss than one ridden with lust, both finding themselves comfortable in each other's presence.

Lapis yawns, tiredness sneaking up on her. She falls asleep to Peridot whispering her sweet nothings and gently stroking her hair.

◇◇◇◇

Lapis finds herself on a gem ship returning to earth a few weeks later. She sighs as the Jasper that was her designated captain threw her into a containment cell. Well, these were actually army living quarters, but to Lapis it feels like a prison.

She tries to press her hand against the field it's generating, crying out as she gets a shock from it.

Lapis can't help it. She begins crying.

She and Peridot had continues their relationship as the weeks went on, each girl growing closer and closer to the other, until finally, Lapis was assigned to go with the Jasper that had escorted her Peridot into her room that first time back to earth.

It seems Peridot had been forced to stay behind. Lapis cries for the sweet embrace of her beloved.

Lapis is interrupted by the grid of her cell going down. She gazes at it curiously, until she hears footsteps coming down the hallway. She dries her tears, determined not to let them see her cry, but the presence of the gem that pokes her head in makes her break down once more.

Peridot scoops Lapis up with her metallic limbs, her detachable fingers wiping away her tears.

"Lazuli," Lapis blushes at the nickname. "You shouldn't be wasting your gem's precious water. What if you need it for self defense?"

Lapis nuzzles into the nape of Peridot's neck, inhaling Peridot's scent. "I missed you," she mutters, dreamily.

Peridot smiles, large and genuine at that.

"Why don't we go to my room? I think I may have some questions for you there." Peridot says, tightening her grip around Lapis.

Lapis couldn't say no.

◇◇◇◇

It's a few months later when Lapis and Peridot meet again. The former faking anger against her girlfriend trying to keep their relationship a secret like they had before. It took everything in her power to not run up and begin peppering Peridot with kisses when Lapis first saw her.

It definitely took a turn Lapis didn't expect when she's forced to play baseball, but she'd do anything to save Peridot.

The game ends with the Crystal Gems delaying their inevitable battle with the rubies, for some reason. Lapis could've taken them all herself if she wanted to. She waves off the other gems as they return to Steven's beach house, Lapis and Peridot heading into their new abode, chitchatting between themselves.

"I think earth might be the best thing to happen to us," Peridot says.

Lapis hums happily beside her, intertwining their fingers.

"I agree," Lapis nods, "I don't think we really need to hide our relationship here and I get to live together with you. What more could I want?"

Lapis swings Peridot up and into an embrace, giving her some butterfly kisses and causing the cutest little blush on her girlfriend's face.

Peridot coughs as she's set back down.

"By the way…" she starts, bashful. "I really like that outfit on you. It defines your… um…  _ assets _ really well." Peridot says, peering at Lapis' hips.

Lapis giggles as Peridot ogles her with stars in her eyes.

Then she blushes as Peridot starts to do more than just ogling.

Lapis hums as Peridot gropes her ass a bit.

"Bed?" She asks, hoping they had one in the barn.

"Bed." Peridot confirms, breaking out into a sprint, losing her clothes along the way.

Lapis can only giggle and follow her little dork, moans being heard from the barn shortly after.


End file.
